


While You Were Learning How To Cope With Loss.... I Was Studying The BLADE

by PEARWINE



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Gen, also if you’re an incest shipper get the fuck outta my house, dante is an idiot who doesnt know what a feeling is i guess, what do people put here i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEARWINE/pseuds/PEARWINE
Summary: during DMC4. dante gets yamato in his demon cowboy hands and it makes him do something he does like once every 59284972 years - Reflect. also he does some flips because of course he does.





	While You Were Learning How To Cope With Loss.... I Was Studying The BLADE

Once he has Yamato in his hands, it’s like any other weapon - he instinctively knows how to use it, because he’s just that good. Smirks a little, thinking about how Vergil would kick his ass for smacking demons around with only the sheath, and puts more weight behind his swing, making the next demon disappear in the sky with a little twinkle. Sucker.

But - there’s one thing that’s different, this time, and it just makes things slightly off. Dante‘s not a stiff like Vergil, he knows how to actually have FUN, but it feels like the blade wasn’t designed for that. Of course, it’s just a sword, but... the weight feels shitty in his hands. It’s way too thin, too, what the hell! No wonder this piece of junk broke! Unlike all the other weapons he’s acquired (and discarded) over the years, this one? Not really His. The remnant of Vergil sticks to it like an expensive wine stain, and it makes it hard to go all out; makes it feel off. His brother’s nerd dirt on it.

Nonetheless, he’s having FUN, slicing and dicing, doing a few flips for the hell of it - stuff that’s uniquely Dante. He’ll just have to override the nerd dirt with Cool Dirt. He falls into a rhythm, like he’s seen Vergil do, slicing and sheathing, slicing and sheathing, and - it just feels right, the mechanical movement, so instead of discarding the sheath and just going to town, chopping up Assaults, he’s sticking to what he’s seen, but he’s STILL having FUN. There’s certain things he can’t figure out though - his body, retracing the steps its original owner made, but his head, it’s just playing a cool soundtrack to his ass-kicking. He can’t aim the air cuts, because - well? Because! It’s the swords fault, Obviously. Nothing has ever been hard for him, but he actually tries now, affecting a kind of parody of a refined air, remembering how Vergil did it, whistling at how the sword is easily slicing and dicing demons even in the _wrong_ hands - no.

It’s his by inheritance, yeah? So he should wield this admittedly pretty baller sword, and so those are the right hands.

Right?

He can’t cut the air at his leisure. The cuts - always right in front of him. It’s- he’s just copying, he can admit that at least. To make it go where he wants, Vergil probably did something else that Dante didn’t see. Fucking Asshole. Coulda at least tucked an instruction manual into the sheath when he bit the dust. Dante grits his teeth, pulls up the corners of his mouth, because remember, he’s ENJOYING HIMSELF, and clears the path to the Savior in one last slash. He just _has_ to yell a loud „WHOOP!“ Across desolated streets, it echoes.

Maybe Vergil can see how much FUN he’s having with his sword and how much BETTER it is in his hands, and how he’s using it to save his (probably????? How Did He Fuck. WHEN did he fuck, who would fuck him, Dante can’t see any person ever— anyways) son. (HOW DID SOMEONE THINK HIS BROTHER IS FUCKABLE????) But he probably would go  _„_ blah blah a blade as refined as _her_ will not settle for uncultured rubes as the likes of _you_ “ in that awful nasally voice of his. (ONLY BY VIRTUE OF BEING HIS TWIN AND SHARING HIS SEXY GOOD LOOKS, RIGHT? RIGHT????) He- he misses that shitty voice. Kinda. He even misses Vergil doing his best to murder him, its awful, and his chest does a weird thing when he thinks about it. Probably adrenaline. Yeah.

Yamato is a cool sword, and it’s also a piece of junk. Dante is stealing Vergil‘s cool moves, but he also was a huge nerd. And a petty bastard. And strong. And stuck-up. And honorable. And an idiot with a resting bitch face. And a good brother, until he stopped to be.

There was never an „if-only“ for the two of them, and Dante doesn’t let himself imagine one. They chose their paths, and he picked up the pieces. Swept them up nicely, too, and is swinging them around - what more could fate ask for? A bow on top?

Even Yamato’s slashes can’t scratch the savior, and it dawns on him - it’s asking him to pass the baton, so to say. A blade’s just a really sharp stick if you think about it.

Rebellion matches his coat better anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A youtube comment once said something about how in dmc4 dante is probably just copying what he remembers vergil doing with yamato and that he can’t even do the advanced techniques like aiming the judgement cuts. dante sucks and this was a neat detail i got 0000.5% emo about, and something posessed me to write this in like an hour? enjoy! ive never posted fic ever so leaving a comment would be nice... im on twitter @fuckoland !  
> <:^)


End file.
